deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Donald Duck vs Red
sketch-1553092243249.png|EmperorDedede Donald vs Red Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Donaldvsred.png|Randomination Angryduck.jpg|Jioto576 Donald vs Red is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Interlude Donald Quacks In DEATH BATTLE! (Red The Red Bird) (Cue: Donald's Greatest Hits Theme (skip to 9:37 for the actual song)) Wiz: Mickey Mouse is one of the greatest cartoon characters out there, but there's this duck who is considered by many to be the Luigi of animation Boomstick: We are talking about Donald Duck, the original angry guy, and the original sidekick, but, who is he? Wiz: Donald Duck is a fictional character that was created way back in 1934, his first appearence was in a short named "The Wise Little Hen", and since then, he has been one of the most recognizable Disney characters to exist, in fact, he is widely considered to be better than Mickey and was even more popular than him in multiple occasions, though he is still overshadowed by the mouse. Boomstick: Donald, just like Hulk, and his opponent Red, has temper problems and constantly gets angry, making his strenght and speed increase, but there's something that makes Donald a great fighter, and that's Kingdom Hearts! Wiz: Yup, let's discuss Kingdom Hearts for this duck, first, in this franchise, Donald is a magician and has a mage staff that makes him use spells, and has multiple attacks that will help him in this fight. Boomstick: Let's list some of his attacks, starting with the Donald Thunder, which is an attack that summons a lightning bolt to strike enemies, the Thundaga strikes the surroundng area, the Donald Cure cures Donald and Donald's Fire flame manifests around Donald to damage nearby persons! Wiz: Donald's most powerful spell is called Fantasia, this spell summons small but powerful multicolored explosions that surround him when Donald is close to being defeated. Boomstick: Now let's inform about the Duck Avenger, formely a burglar, but now a crime fighter, Duck Avenger has multiple weapons, some of them include a laser gun that (obviously) can burn through enemies, has some weird candies that give people a case of amnesia, and the Crippling Gun that makes targets unable to move for a few hours. Wiz: Donald has a spring loaded boxing glove, called the Revolving Pull-Out Punch, and he also has the Robot Clone, which is obviously a robotic version of him that can distract opponents. Boomstick: The X-Transformer Shield can shatter a brick wall with just one punch, can shoot lasers, can shoot the Bradionic Paralyzer Ray which can petrify a target forever, contains a grappling hook, contains an extendable robotic arm and can teleport enemies away to random locations with the 87bis Teleporter! Wiz:The X-Transformer Shield has a Holographic Psychocolector which scans the victim's head and makes the victim's worst nightmaress come true, Donald can also learn all about the person just by scanning his brain and then sends the information to UNO. Boomstick: To conclude, Donald has an outfit called the Duck of Doom, which is the most powerful superhero outfit he has, however, he needs to enter Ludwig Von Drake's superhero machine set to villain mode and then have somebody press the button inside it to become the Duck of Doom. Wiz: In that transformation, Donald is able to fly, has extreme strenght, is inmune to temperature and the vaccum of space, can breathe in space, and can shoot blasts from his brain capable of inflating heads and making them pop! Boomstick: In that transformation, Donald himself managed TO DESTROY THE UNIVERSE! Like, what the fuck, man! Wiz: When Donald gets angry, he becomes powerful and becomes faster, and has a variety of weapons that we won't mention and better save them for the fight. Boomstick: Don't underestimate Disney's powerful duck! Donald: Oh boy, breakfast! (Mickey Mouse starts playing his triangle to inform Goofy that they will eat breakfast) Red Gets Angry For a DEATH BATTLE! Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Advantage & Disvantages Next Time Original Track TriviaPolls Who would you be rooting for? Donald Duck Red Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption